


I Venerate You

by Kira_Dattei



Series: Developing Relationship Kinktober 2018 [29]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anxious Katsuki Yuuri, Canon Compliant, Developing Relationship, Gap Filler, M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 13:54:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16476815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kira_Dattei/pseuds/Kira_Dattei
Summary: Yuuri has always been content to watch Viktor from a distance, to look up to him like so many others did. But now that he's right there with him, he's finding he likes how his view of the other skater is growing.





	I Venerate You

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah this is Day 29 for Kinktober. Yeah, it's the 31st, but that's how the last few days have gone. But it's here! And that's what matters. ^_^  
> Hope you enjoy!

Yuuri wasn’t sure when it happened, when it was no longer a struggle to separate his idolization of Viktor Nikiforov from how he paid attention to him as a coach.

He suspected it happened sooner than he’d thought it would, if only because there were a lot of ways that Viktor wasn’t a great coach. It was mostly obvious when Yurio was there, but there was still plenty of moments when Yuuri found himself thinking that an approach Viktor took in working with him was something Celestino never would have done.

He wondered if Viktor thought any different of him now that they’d been working together for a few months.

At least he was pretty sure that Viktor wouldn’t have stayed if he felt that he was wasting his time.

“Yuuri, you look distracted,” Viktor said to him as he skated up to glide alongside Yuuri as he worked through his warm-up laps. It was going to be another session of working on landing his quad sal, which he was finally feeling confident in even if his success rate was hovering at around seventy-five percent.

“I’m just warming up,” he replied, hesitant to admit he was just thinking about Viktor. Settling in to a friendship didn’t mean he was completely at ease. That would take quite a while longer if he knew himself.

“You’re still usually focused by now. What are you thinking about? I’m your coach, so shouldn’t you tell me when something is bothering you?”

Yuuri smiled at how quickly Viktor tried that approach, declaring that him being Yuuri’s coach meant he should know _everything_. Celestino had never said anything like that, or anyone else who had been in a teaching position for Yuuri throughout all the lessons he’d taken for skating and dancing. Even Minako and only really started to pry after they’d become more friends than her being his ballet teacher.

But it was because there was a complete lack of bad intent in Viktor’s requests, because he genuinely wanted to know more about Yuuri, always paying complete attention to him when he shared anything, that Yuuri was feeling less hesitation to open up, to let himself meet Viktor in the middle.

Yuuri turned around, skating backwards so he could look at Viktor.

“You know I’ve looked up to you for a long time, right?” he said, it coming out easier than he expected it would.

“Yes, I know,” Viktor said, his expression a little confused.

“It’s not the same anymore.”

Viktor looked a little panicked and Yuuri was taken along for that ride immediately, worried about what he had said.

“Do you not like my skating anymore? What did I do to change that?” Viktor asked, apparently letting himself be taken along for the ride of his rampant emotions as usual. It was something Yuuri felt like he was _finally_ getting a handle on.

“Of course I love your skating, Viktor,” he hurried to clarify. The last thing he wanted was for Viktor to think that he didn’t look up to him as a skater still. “I just meant that now I’m starting to get used to you being…more to me.” And he knew he was blushing then, but being around the transparency of emotion Viktor had was contagious and Yuuri was finding it so much easier to open up, even to Viktor.

“More how?” Viktor asked, skating a bit closer to Yuuri, who turned back around so he was facing forward again, though kept the same easy pace.

“I asked you to just be yourself and that’s ended up meaning that you’ve become a friend, someone I trust. I just…didn’t expect it to happen like that when you first got here.”

Viktor gave him a familiar wide smile. “I knew we’d be good friends.”

Yuuri felt his face warm up, the feeling always more noticeable in the chill of the rink. “I thought so, too. I just, I don’t know, thought it would take longer.” He chuckled, “It took me months to feel comfortable enough with Celestino or Phichit. And Phichit is my closest friend within fellow skaters. I don’t…it’s difficult for me to open up to people, but you’ve made it easier. I still really look up to you and I probably always will. But I’m glad you came here an gave me the chance to get to know you, Viktor.”

Viktor was quiet for a few seconds, then Yuuri heard the man push a little more insistently against his skates just before arms wrapped around Yuuri’s neck, pulling him backwards and nearly off-balance. The only thing that kept him from falling was his years of staying on his feet on the ice and instinctively following the momentum to regain footing quickly. But that also meant that he was now standing on the ice with Viktor’s arms around him and his body in close, warming Yuuri.

Then there was this feeling that Yuuri really didn’t know what to do with. This way his heart beat faster, though in a different way than his usual anxiety whenever Viktor touched him. It usually only hit when they weren’t practicing because his focus was on his technique, but in these moments between, it could get overwhelming. And Viktor was just a handsy person, never inappropriate, just always there. He did seem to be getting a feel for what was too much for Yuuri and it had gotten easier to adjust to being around such a tactile person, but this was still a first for Yuuri.

He was Japanese, after all, and had grown up with a different idea of personal space than Viktor.

Then again, after spending plenty of time with Yurio now, Yuuri was pretty sure that Viktor just lived by his own rules and some happened to line up with the rest of the world.

Either way, these feelings that were growing in him as his relationship with Viktor grew into something very substantial was something he’d have to figure out. Because he didn’t want anything he did to mess up what they had going here. He didn’t want Viktor to think any less of him.

If one of them was going to mess up what they had here, it would likely be him.

**Author's Note:**

> Day 30 and 31 will also get posted today. 31 is finished because I knew what I was doing with that one all along. I still need to figure out 30, but it'll get posted today, I declare it! :)  
> Thank you for reading, especially if you've checked out my other kinktober fics. I hope you enjoyed and I'll see you soon!


End file.
